the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/The Specactuclar Spider-Men and The Amazing Rogues: A Cfp Creation
With yet another reboot of the classic Marvel character coming along, it's time to get us a right and proper franchise built around the wall-crawler. We've seen a good and bad Green Goblin and two Spideys, so I'll be focusing more on the supporting ensemble rather than the web-slinger himself. Also, this is where we've an established Spider-Man, who's been active for quite some time as a superhero. The Heroes |-|Spider-Man= *Played by: Andrew Garfield Fun, energetic, and quirky while still capable of going very grim and serious (as shown by his performance in 99 Homes), Garfield was perfectly cast as Peter Parker. Combine this leading actor with a decent script and a strong supporting cast, and you've got the winning formula. |-|Agent Venom= *Played by: Channing Tatum Considering this is a young adult Spidey, we need the fully developed Flash Thompson too. I'd like to place him as the other central character of a sequel- as the initial Venom. Introduced as a soldier back stateside coming in contact with the Venom symbiote, the film would focus on Spidey trying to hunt down the out of control Venom, ending with Venom becoming Agent Venom and set up as a supporting Spidey character. Tatum's shown his potential as an action star with G. I. Joe, his humor and charm in 21 Jump Street and Magic Mike, and a serious acting capability to play the tortured and PTSD of a returning soldier givn his dramatic skill in Foxcatcher. |-|Kaine= *Played by: Jamie Bell One of the most intense and fascinating Spidey storylines is the Clone Saga. Although fitting in both Ben Riley and Kaine is a bit of a stretch, fitting in a dark, anti-villain Spider-Man is an idea that can very easily be embraced. And if there's anybody who can be the intense and villainous Kaine, it's highly underused actor Jamie Bell. He can act, he looks enough like Andrew Garfield to be believed as the disfigured clone of Parker, and he's got action ability. |-|Spider-Woman= *Played by: Lauren Cohan Introducing Spider-Woman: the badass super spy and resident Avengers rep. Although the two share a name, Spider-Woman and Spider-Man have little in common aside from membership in the Avengers. In that way, she serves as the Black Widow of the Spiderverse; connecting Spider-Man to the superhero team and bringing him into the fold when they need him. Lauren Cohan's got the skill and range to easily blend into an ensemble for her Avengers films, which is exactly what she does in The Walking Dead, and pop in on occasion to have some fun with Spidey, like what she did on her run in Supernatural. |-|Miles Morales= *Played by: Tyler James Williams Kaine, Agent Venom, and Spider-Woman are all very serious, by-the-books soldiers. With these three constantly making the choices of necessary over right, Parker would need someone to serve as his moral compass. Enter Miles Morales: the childish and inexperienced sidekick with the most screentime alongside Spidey. While I know Donald Glover is an awesome guy, he's actually the same age as Garfield. The entire premise of Morales is that he's a fresh face and "new" superhero to provide a light into Spidey's often dark world. With comedic chops from Everyone Hates Chris and dramatic work like Walking Dead, Tyler James Williams provides that youthful vigor and spirit needed to keep Spidey from going too edgy. |-|Black Cat= *Played by: Natalie Dormer Villains |-|The Jackal= *Played by: Richard Armitage Remember that Clone Saga I mentioned? If you're bringing in Kaine, you gotta have the Jackal. While I'm typically against one-off villains like the MCU does, this geneticist would be a perfect chance to introduce this new Spider-Man universe to new audiences. Hell, given his background in cloning and biology, he doesn't even have to stay dead! Richard Armitage is one of the best actors from television today, and he's showing his starpower in films slowly. The perfect breakout role for Armitage, coupled with his class, intelligence, and Olympian physique, the Jackal is the best way to both kick-off the Spider-Man franchise and introduce vital future player Kaine. |-|Kraven the Hunter= *Played by: Gerard Butler Given how the film industries loves to use either mercenaries or Russians as the generic, faceless enemies, let's combine the two! Kraven, the physical brawler of the Kravinoff Brothers, is a bruiser villain who serves as the main physical foe. An expert tracker and tactician equipped with hunting equipment, Kraven serves as an immense physical barrier for thr wall-crawler. Gerard Butler's skill as an actor may not be the most Shakespearean, but he's the best to use as the prideful and powerful hunter. His passionate delivery makes him perfect in Kraven's own passion for the perfect hunt. |-|Chameleon= *Played by: Stephen Amell The more intellectual of the Kravinoff brothers, Chameleon is less a physical fighter and more a stealthy assassin. Chameleon's the perfect strategist as well, forcing the Spiders to weave around his net of deceptions, masks and traps. We've seen Stephen Amell use his skills as a seemingly charming upper class gentlemen to hide his activities as a cold-blooded vigilante on Arrow- why not have him channel that same charm and sophistication into a cold-blooded assassin. As the mercenary Chameleon, it's the perfect role to compliment the Canadian actor's rising fame. |-|Mysterio= *Played by: Domhnall Gleeson This is the character I'm taking the most liberty with writing wise. A graduate with Peter Parker from their high school days, Quentin Beck was a constant self-described "foil" to Parker. Both were nerds, but Parker was quirky and endearing while Beck was scathing and suffered a massive superiority complex. Beck, a genius in mechanical engineering, has become fascinated and jealous of the growing approval of Spider-Man. Using his skills as an inventor and funded by his father's company, Mysterio begins to stage elaborate terrorist attacks to draw his attention before ending in a climatic dual. Domhnall Gleeson is an upcoming actor who knows how to play the complexities of villainous apathy, shown in films like the upcoming Force Awakens and The Revenant, as well as a cockiness in the film Brooklyn. |-|The Vulture= *Played by: Joaquin Phoenix |-|The Green Goblin= *Played by: John Barrowman Doesn't it just look glorious? Supporting Cast *J. Jonah Jameson, played by J. K. Simmons *Aunt May, played by Sally Field *Young Peter Parker, played by Leo Howard *Harry Oswald, played by Dave Franco *Mary Jane Watson, played by Felicity Jones The Franchise Film #1:The Spectacular Spider-Man: An Urban Jungle |-|The Cast= **Heroes: Spider-Man **Villains: The Vulture, Black Cat **Supporting Cast: J. Jonah Jameson, Aunt May, Mary Jane Watson, young Peter Parker, Flash Thompson, Firestar, and Harry Oswald |-|Introduction= A young Peter Parker walks home from his graduation with Aunt May. As he walks into the aprtment, he is greeted by his closest friends and colleagues; Mary Jane Watson and her boyfriend Harry, his employer J. Jonah Jameson, and his best friends Flash Thompson, who ships out the next week, and Angelica Jones, AKA the Avenger Firestar. Parker does his obligatory mingling, happy with his life. Parker eventually leaves to dress into jeans and a T-shirt. As he walks into the room, he smiles at an old picture of Uncle Ben. Aunt May arrives, and tearfully acknowledges that he'd be proud. An alert pops up about a robbery on Parker's phone, and May dismisses him. Donning his costume, Spider-Man leaps out the window for another day of fighting crime! |-|The Main Plot= Flash forward one year. International inventor and businessman Adrian Tomas arrives into his office to see a thief breaking in. Security arrives, but she easily defeats them and escapes. The next day, the police department arrives and interrogates all involved, while Peter Parker is there to interview him regarding an article on Tomas' newest first responder technology developments. While there, Parker and Tomas' stepdaughter Felicia connect and schedule a date. After they leave, Tomas is interrogated by Spider-Man in private. At his own station at the Daily Bugle, Parker does his own online investigation of Tomas, who has revealed to have several allegations of manufacturing technology for Aldrich Killian and funneling money to Wilson Fisk. Later that night, Spider-Man raids a Triad hideout only to find the place under attack from the same thief that robbed Tomas. The two engage in a fast-paced rooftop chase, with it ending in the two in freefall. The thief's custom grapple chain breaks, and Spider-Man saves them both. While holding her in his arms, she flirts with him and winks from behind her mask and "hardcore parkour" herself away. Spider-Man returns to Tomas and reveals to him his knowledge of working with the Kingpin and Killian, but admits to having no legal evidence and resorts to threatening him. The next day, Felicia and Peter have their date, which goes successfully, and decide to keep dating much to Tomas' approval. Spider-Man hideouts at Tomas' office without the latter knowing, and watches the Black Cat strike again. He arrives at just the same time she enters, but are stopped before a fight when Tomas arrives in his battlesuit- a flight suit similar in design to the Falcon exo-suit, but equipped with sharp wing-shaped throwing knives and utilizing airwaves to glide rather than fly. The Vulture attacks both Black Cat and Spider-Man, and the two are forced to work together against him. The duo win, and Black Cat uploads all of Tomas' illegal activities onto the Internet from his computer. Spider-Man comments how well they work together and discerns Cat is less of a criminal and more of a vigilante, and they both confirm they are "seeing someone else." In the final scene, Parker and Felicia meet again at Felicia's new apartment, with the latter admitting she suspected much of her stepfather's money was obtained with sketchier means and stored enough for herself to get by. The couple walks away to continue their date, and all ends well. |-|Post-credit scenes= *Dr. Miles Warren is lead into Tomas' office, escorted by Felicia. As she leaves, he looks around and sees blood on the carpet. Pulling out a syringe, he gathers the blood and smirks, before walking away. He dials a number, inquiring about which new test subject performed the strongest. The voice says that Subject 13, dubbed "Tarantula", is prepared. He then orders a new preparement unit be prepared: Subject 14, Kaine. *Adrian Tomas is seen in his cell, and a guard slides him a phone. On the phone, a filtered voice tells Tomas to be ready and place the phone near his cell wall. The phone explodes when he does so, and on the other side is a man in Tomas' suit with a helmet on his face to conceal his identity. He orders Tomas to come with him, telling him he works with a mutual friend, and the duo flies away. Film #2- The Spectacular Spider-Man: The Wolf's Den! |-|The Cast= **Heroes: Spider-Man, Miles Morales, Kaine **Villains: The Jackal, Kaine **Supporting Cast: Aunt May, Daredevil, Jessica Jones |-|Introduction Scene= Miles Warren wanders about his laboratory, walking into the mainroom. On one side, a grown man is sleeping in green liquid connected to various plugs. In the other, a caged, scared teenager is cornered in a cage of his own. A soldier walks into the lab, warning Warren that Spider-Man is coming. He demands subject Kaine be brought, while Subject 13 be abandoned. |-|The Main Plot= Spider-Man has recently become locked in an intense battle with Dr. Miles Warren, an infamous but gifted scientist known for his illegal and unethical methods in genetic cell reproduction. Finally catching Warren in his guarded underground lab, Spider-Man is introduced to Miles Morales; a Haitian refugee brought illegally into the U.S. by Warren as a test subject for his experiments. As Spider-Man aids the young boy, he realizes that Miles has a set of powers similar to his own: superhuman strength, reflexes, and durability. He also has a different power- instead of wall-crawling, he has a paralyzing shock touch. Meanwhile, a shadowy figure breaks Warren out of prison with just knives and his skill. They travel to another hiddenn lab, where Warren begins working on a mysterious serum. Now wary of what Warren had been manufacturing, Spider-Man returns to the lab only to discover his research; during one of Spider-Man's many battles with Warren's hired mercenaries, Warren had reconstructed DNA of Spider-Man from his blood on the battlefield. Soon, the same figure who rescued Warren attacks Spider-Man. The two travel across New York, as this same shadowy figure has a superhuman strength and web slinging. Spider-Man narrowly gains an edge, and flings his hoodie off. To his horror, he discovers Kaine; a heavily scarred clone of Spider-Man with retractable stingers on his hand. Shocked by this, Spider-Man lets Kaine escape. The clone returns to Warren, who has both discovered the identity of the man under the mask and developed a stronger serum. Using the serum, Warren becomes the Jackal; superhuman strength, claws, and agility while retaining his intellect, but also becoming covered in grey fur and with jackal-like features. Hunting down Aunt May and Peter Parker, the duo engage in a ferocious, climactic dual with Spider-Man. The hero is nearly defeated until Miles- dressed in a black suit- attacks Jackal. The Jackal slices at Miles, and Spider-Man reenters the fight reinvigorated. Kaine and Spider-Man viciously fight, while Miles continues to harass Jackal. Eventuallt, Jackal manages to toss Miles to Kaine, who stabs Miles in the side. Spider-Man, furious, pummels Kaine. Left broken and beaten, Kaine looks betrayed as Jackal tries to escape without him while he sees Spider-Man try to help a wounded Miles. Realizing he's fighting on the wrong side, Kaine focuses himself and pursues the Jackal. Spider-Man, reassured by Miles that he'll be fine, travels after the duo. Under false pretenses of friendship, Kaine kills Jackal just as Spider-Man arrives. The clone and Spider-Man enter an uneasy truce, with Kaine promising to never bother him in exchange for his freedom. The final scene shows Spider-Man and Miles, dubbed by the media as "The Tarantula", web-slinging throughout the city as partners. |-|Post-credit scenes= *A battered Kaine underneath a bridge in Harlem, saving a woman being mugged. Daredevil and Jessica Jones, two established members of the Defenders, watch with a wary interest at this new super powered individual. *A man in a suit is shown entering the lab of Warren. There, he enters a chamber with two things: a vial of the Venom symbiote, and another body of the Jackal growing in a test tube. Film #3: The Spectacular Spider-Man: Back in Black |-|The Cast= *Heroes: Spider-Man, Miles Morales, Spider-Woman *Villains: Venom *Supporting: Felicia Hardy, Aunt May, Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, Sam Wilson, Maria Hill |-|Introduction Scene= Aunt May, Peter Parker, Miles Morales, Jessica Drew, and Felicia Hardy all huddle quietly in a small New York shwarma restaurant. On a banner reads "Welcome Back Flash!". As the group huddle together and Parker explains his rather colorful history with his best friend to Felicia, the door swings open to Harry Osborn. He has a grim look on his face. As he explains that something happened in Afghanistan where Flash was deployed, Mary Jane arrives with Flash; in a wheelchair, a blanket covering where his legs should be. Although Aunt May is immediately trying to comfort Flash, he politely shrugs it off. Peter remains much more composed, and he introduces Miles and Felicia. Flash quips about Parker finally getting a girlfriend, and Jessica quickly thanks Flash for his service before leaving. The party continues on, everyone relieved to see Flash's personality remains intact. |-|Main Plot= Venom symbiote given to Flash by Mysterious Man That Totally Isn't Green Goblin, Spider-Woman called in because aliens 'n shizzle, Spider-Man and Miles fight Venom, symbiote latches onto Miles, Flash sacrifices himself by surrendering to symbiote, achieves synergy, and has control. Jessica brings Flash to SHIELD. |-|Post-credit scenes= *A man in a suit sits in darkness, his hands folded. In front of him are four other shadowed. The man briefly says that the money has been sent to the bank accounts, and two men disappear- one has a large scimitar at his side, while the other fixes his dress shirt sleeve as he walks out. *On board a Helicarrier, Flash is seen heavily training alongside Sam Wilson. As Jessica and Maria Hill watch in interest, the former asks if she thinks Flash is worthy. As Agent Venom mananges to defeat Wilson, Maria confirms they may find a use for him. Film #4: The Spectacular Spider-Man: A Grand Hunt **Heroes: Spider-Man, Kaine, Miles Morales **Villains: Kraven, Chameleon **The Plot: TBA Film #5: The Spectaculat Spider-Man: The Pledge **Heroes: Spider-Man, Miles Morales, Spider-Woman **Villains: Mysterio **The Plot: TBA Film #6: The Spectacular Spider-Men: Sinister Six **Heroes: Spider-Man, Miles Morales, Agent Venom, Spider-Woman, Kaine, Black Cat **Villains: Green Goblin, Kraven, Chameleon, the Jackal, Mysterio, and the Vulture Category:Blog posts